1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed as an apparatus adapted to automatically free the parachutist of his weapon sheath, or any other equipment, or material which he may carry, in the course of the jump and particularly after completion of the opening of the parachute.
Presently, the sheath which contains the equipment of the parachutist, for example, his weapon, or any other material, is released, but remains connected to the parachutist by a connection, e.g., a cord, cable or the like, several meters long, such that damage to the equipment upon arrival on the ground is minimized. To this end, the parachutist pulls on a handle which extracts two pins from two fastening loops of the sheath which couple the sheath to suspension straps. Consequently, the sheath is separated from the parachutist. Inasmuch as this operation must happen very rapidly, but only after the opening of the parachute, time is often a problem particularly low altitude jumps.